


Rider Town: The Lost Sentai

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: Kazakiri Yamato never intended to find Rider Town. How did looking for Leo have him end up there?





	

He was just looking for Leo, really. The Jyuman had wandered out of town and had been gone so long that Yamato supposed that he had gotten lost somehow. 

 

The zoologist had a first-aid kit and some essentials in case he had gotten further away than what he anticipated. 

 

What he didn't anticipate though was finding a city with blue lights and a large yellow machine throwing footballs at a white flying thing that reminded him of a gaming console. 

 

Rewind: 10 minutes ago.

 

It was already the second city he had been in and there was still no sign of Leo. There had been a kind old lady that told him that she had heard some roaring near an abandoned facility just uphill. So there he was, moving up, back aching and his feet complaining from all the walking that he had been doing. 

 

Finally, he reached the top of the hill and saw the road that led to the facility. Taking a breather, he leaned back on the road wall railing and pulled out a bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap he was about to take a swig when he saw a flash from the forest just over the road's wall. 

 

Curious, he hopped over and closed his water bottle before putting it back in his bag. 

 

This brings us to the present where a very lost Yamato was helplessly looking around. 

 

"You don't look like a Rider," a voice from the side called out.

 

"A Rider?" Yamato asked in confusion. 

 

"A Kamen Rider," the voice said and Yamato looked around trying to find the source of the voice. 

 

"Up here," the voice called out. 

 

Yamato looked over to the left where there were some trees and jumped back when someone hopped down from the branches. 

 

The man who jumped down adjusted his fedora and looked at Yamato. "I know all the Riders, past and current, and you don't seem to be one I've heard about."

 

Gathering his wits, Yamato looked at the man nervously. "That may be because....I'm not a Rider?" he said and he swore that everything around him just froze and stared at him. "I'm.....part of the Super Sentai group....." he added as an explanation.

 

And then there was chaos. 

* * *

Yamato was glad that he knew someone there that could vouch for him. He swore he honest-to-goodness felt bloodlust aimed at him the moment he said he wasn't a Rider. 

 

Thank goodness for Tenkuuji Takeru. 

 

"So it was really by chance that you got here," Shoutaro, the man he had met earlier, said. "The system might have registered your cube as a Rider henshin device," he guessed. 

 

Takeru and Yamato nodded in understanding. 

 

"Well, since you're here, you might as well see what we have before we kick you out."

 

"Eh?" Yamato said in confusion. 

 

"Sorry!" Takeru said as he clapped his hands together. "We really can't allow non-riders and non-rider companions in here for very long," he told him. "As you can guess, this is a secret city."

 

"Makes me wonder why Takatora didn't just ask us to kill him," A scary man that they had called Ankh earlier said as he looked at a ice cream stick that he had been eating. 

 

"Ankh-san, that's not very nice. We already established that it was an honest mistake! It wasn't even Yamato-kun's fault that he was allowed through the barrier!" Takeru argued and Yamato nodded his head in agreement. 

 

"Don't mind him," Shoutaro said, "But you do need to get on with the tour, Takeru. It's getting late and the others might not take too kindly to a lost Sentai." 

* * *

It was a big town, that's for sure. Yamato had been brought around by Takeru and he got the gist that the city, though lively and seemingly fun, held a lot of danger for those who weren't welcome. Some of the Riders that they came across were friendly enough towards him while some kept their distance and Yamato felt the hostility. 

 

But he did like the idea, overall. Riders becoming allies and coming together to form a town that enables them to live some semblance of a normal life. He wondered if Sentais could have something like that too. 

 

Then again, that's what just happened with his town and Leo would be very worried-----

 

Yamato suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

 

"Hey, can you guys help me look for someone?"

* * *

It was already dark when Yamato got home. 

 

"Ah, Yamato dinner is just about--" Uncle Mario stopped when he saw the sour look on his nephew's face. "I take it that you found Leo-kun?" he asked. 

 

Yamato merely nodded and dropped his bag before stepping out into the balcony. He looked around for a moment before Uncle Mario saw him grab something and gave it a hard tug. 

 

"OUCH!!!" came the roar as Leo dropped down from the roof. 

 

Yamato crossed his arms, glaring at the Jyuman. "All this time you were there?! I could have gotten killed looking for you, you know!!" he accused. 

 

"Sorry! Sorry!" Leo said as he rubbed his elbows. "And how the heck would you have been killed?" he asked. 

 

Yamato blew a gasket and started angsting about his day. 

 

After a few more minutes of apologies and angst, Yamato calmed down enough to retreat to his room. 

* * *

When he was finally calm, Yamato settled on his desk with a pen in hand while his notebook lay in front of him, open. 

 

He smiled. 

 

Maybe the Sentais could have the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Just to announce that I'm working on a Valentine's Day special featuring a baking Hino Eiji (OOO) so watch out for that! And thank you for reading!
> 
> Here's the link for the Sentai Town series done by my partner!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11798595


End file.
